


Mr Perfect

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Notes in Lockers fic, Spoiler: Will isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Will is perfect until he isn’t, and Nico is annoyed until he’s not.





	

Nico was… not impressed to say the least. **  
**

“ _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I would love to go on a date with you! ;)_ ”

This was the third note that he’d found hastily shoved inside his locker in as many days. He frowned at the all too familiar writing, as if the words themselves were mocking his entire existence.

Will Solace was not a subtle person. His whole aura shone like the air around him was happy to be in contact with his flawlessly tanned skin. His smile lit up an entire room, and people would stop just to look at it. He somehow managed to make people more friendly and kind just by being in the same room as them. It had almost worked on Nico once. _Almost_.

Another thing completely and utterly unsubtle about Will Solace was his _handwriting_. It was messy; practically illegible, and probably the only imperfect thing about perfect, shiny, annoying,  _beautiful_ Will Solace.

And now he was sending Nico love letters.

No. They weren’t even love letters, they were… _pick up lines_.

Nico pursed his lips trying not to show his anger. This had to be a joke. There was no way on God’s green earth Mr Perfect would actually be into him. It just wasn’t possible.

Where Will was sunshine and rainbows, Nico was doom and gloom. Where Will was happy go lucky, Nico brought everyone down. And where Will had a messy scrawl of chicken scratched ink, Nico had smooth and flowing handwriting thank you very much.

But all that was besides the point.

If this really was a joke (which it definitely was), where was the punchline?

Nico had seen Will every single day since the initial note was found, but he gave no indication of being the culprit responsible for twisted prank. He treated Nico just the same as he usually would, which is to say, flashed him one of his blind smiles and asked about Nico’s day.

To which Nico would reply with slight hesitation ‘ _fine_ ’ and that would be that.

No taunts. No jeers. No ‘ _Ha ha ha, look at this kid I just pranked_.’ Just-

“Hey there, Nico.”

Nico was so surprised by the voice suddenly by his side, he looked up quickly and stepped back in the same movement, managing to hit his head on the lockers behind him. Nico opened his mouth to let out a stream of curses, but someone beat him to the punch.

“Fuck. Shit. Ummm fuck, sorry?” Mr Perfect himself was standing there, looking decidedly worried as he inched forward as if meaning to help. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t _scare_ me.” Nico muttered, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. “You _startled_ me is all.”

“Well I didn’t mean to _startle_ you then.” His reply was a lot less worried and a lot more snarky. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll live.” Nico shot back, moving to make a swift exit from this utter nightmare of a conversation.

“Oh, Wait! I think you forgot something.” Will pointed down to the floor, the note from his locker laying face-up for all the world to see. Nico stared down at the note, and then back up at the boy in front of him. He wore an expression Nico hadn’t seen on his features before. It was a mixture between determination and something else Nico was having trouble placing.

This was it. This was the moment Will Solace was going to reveal his evil plan to make Nico’s life a bit irritating for a couple of days, before the drama would inevitably blow over. It’s not like Nico couldn’t handle a bit of teasing. Hell, that was probably light compared to what he’d had to endure in his life already.

It was the pride of it though. He would not allow this perfect boy with his perfect blue eyes to make a fool out of him. It just wasn’t going to happen.

“Actually,” Nico said, pulling himself up to his full (and let’s be honest, not very intimidating) height. “I think that belongs to you.”

He stuck around long enough to see Will’s soft lips go slack with shock, before hightailing it the heck out of there.

The rest of the day felt like a blur, with Nico avoiding a certain blond every chance he got. In class it was a lot more difficult, but he managed to keep his head down and his eyes away from the boy that wasn’t laughing quite as loudly as usual.

When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the day, Nico practically sprung out of his seat to avoid the rush of students all trying to leave the premises at the same time. Unfortunately, it seemed someone else had the same idea as him.

“Nico!” A voice called from behind him, and he didn’t need to turn around to know exactly who it was. He quickened his pace, pretending he hadn’t heard and hoping he’d get the the parking lot before Will caught up. “Nico! Wait! Please, I want to talk to you!”

Will did eventually catch up with him, which Nico shouldn’t have been surprised about. Mr Perfect was on the track team after all.

“What.” Nico asked, trying not to look directly at him.

“I just-” Will started, looking lost for words “I wanted to apologise, I guess?”

Nico squinted up at him, wondering if this guy was actually for real. He plays a prank, but when it _doesn’t_ work he feels bad? What’s his deal?

“Look, I know I probably came off as really creepy and stuff, but I really, I don’t know, wanted to get your attention? Because we hardly ever talk, and when we do you don’t seem interested in me _at all_ , and I know, I should probably take a hint and just leave you alone, but I just want to say sorry because you were probably really freaked out by my blatant disregard of your feelings and I should just stop talking because you look like you’re going to hit me.”

Nico blinked at the other, not understanding a word that was said.

“What?”

Will heaved in a huge breath, looking like he was trying to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply. “It was wrong of me to leave notes in your locker like that if it was clear you didn’t feel the same way as I feel about you. I’ll- I’ll leave you alone now.”

Will’s shoulders slumped, mouth pulled down in a frown. He turned to go, but Nico’s had shot out before he could take the first step.

“Wait.”

Will turned to him expectantly, not meeting his eyes.

“I- You- I-I don’t understand” Nico attempted feebly. “I thought this was a prank.”

The boy in front of him jerked harshly, causing Nico’s hold on his arm to break. He looked...mad? Nico could honestly say he’d never seen Will Solace look _mad_ before. It was quite terrifying.

“You _what_?” He asked, outraged.

“I thought it was a prank!” Nico shouted, defending himself. “Why else would the most perfect guy in school put love letters in my locker!”

“Because I like you!” Will yelled back. A stoney silence hung between them before Will repeated in a much softer tone, “Because I like you.”

“Oh.” Nico said in a small voice, flushing and looking at the ground because of the sudden declaration. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Will repeated. More silence followed, and Nico couldn’t really bare it any longer. He looked up to find the other boy staring at him, a fond grin hovering over his lips. “So you think I’m the most perfect guy in school, huh?”

Now it was Nico’s turn to gasp in outrage.

“That quote was taken under duress!”

Will laughed loudly, proving just how perfect he really is.

“Because you know, it’s not strictly true. I’m not _that_ perfect.”

“Really.” Nico said dubiously. He had no idea where Will was taking this conversation.

“You wanna know why?”

Nico nodded, and Will beckoned him closer as if he was about to reveal a secret to him.

“I don’t like pizza.” He whispered, causing Nico to recoil in horror.

“Y-you don’t like _pizza_?!”

“Nuh-uh.” Will shook his head, smirking at the reaction he had caused.

“As an Italian, and a human being, I take full offence to that.” Nico told the other boy, trying to keep a straight face. “My respect for you has fallen dramatically.”

“See?” Will gestured to himself, “Not so perfect after all.”

“Not perfect.” Nico agreed smiling at the dork in front of him, “But, I still like you.”

“Yeah?” Will’s eyes lit up at his words.

“Yeah.”


End file.
